


Three Tasks

by walterwatcher



Series: Imprint [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walterwatcher/pseuds/walterwatcher
Summary: Harry Potter and Severus Snape are bonded. Voldermort is defeated. Dumbledore has fled. Life should be peaceful right?





	1. One Down, Two to Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second "chapter" in the Imprint Story I completed a while ago. It is not done, and I will be honest in saying that I am not sure when it will get finished, but many have asked for more and I put it off for a while, but I think I have a good start here. Thanks to all those that have pestered me!
> 
> Things you should know:
> 
> When Severus and Harry talk to each other through their bond I note this like this: ~Harry is thinking, not speaking aloud to Severus.~
> 
> If it is just italics, then it is internal thoughts, but I try to make it obvious.
> 
> Harry is an Omega, bonded to Severus Snape, an Alpha. If you haven’t read the first part of this story called “Imprint” you might be a little lost, and I am going to try and summarize it through a few parts in this first chapter.

 

Hogwarts Dungeon-Snape’s Bedchamber

November 1st, 1996

 

            Harry could sense his mate through the bond they shared. He felt warm and safe, but his sleepy mind was dragging him somewhere he didn’t want to go. His mother’s voice kept repeating, “But what son? You are precious. You are the only one that can undertake the three tasks that are now set out before you. Your friends, your mate and even the spirits will be on your side. You must set the wizarding world back to the way it was supposed to be.”

           

            A louder, and much deeper voice that caressed his mind like melted chocolate whispered, “Wake up Harry,” and Harry did just that. He sat up, gasping and immediately turned his face into the comforting arms of his lover. _~I love you Severus.~_ The memory of the last few months flooded back. They had defeated the Dark Lord after finally destroying all the Horcruxes. Their reward for doing this, former Headmaster and friend, Albus Dumbledore had tried to take Harry from Severus, to be his own.

            Severus brushed his lips across Harry’s brow causing a jolt of pleasure, “I love you too Harry.” He pulled him closer, and then lay back against the headboard. “What had you so anxious this morning?” Severus could sense the amusement through the link, “Other than the obvious missing Headmaster brat.”

            Harry kissed the exposed skin that peaked out above the bed covers and then snuggled to get closer to his Alpha. “I was dreaming about when I died, well I mean we died.” They both shuddered at the memory, but Harry continued. “Do you remember what my mother said, about the three tasks I had to do…umm, I think she said something about three tasks I had to do to set the wizarding world right.”

            Severus gave Harry a gentle hug and said, “I do recall her saying that. If you want, we can pull the memories we each have and place them in a pensieve, to review the exact wording.”

            “I’m not too worried about the exact words Sev, it is more the meaning. I mean we got rid of Voldermort, is that the first task? Or were the Horcruxes the first task? Why, in Merlin’s name do I…well we have to do three things to set the wizarding world to right?”

            “Harry, I agree that Voldermort was one of the task. And I suppose it is possible that dealing with Dumbledore could be or is the second task. I can honestly say and I can only hope and pray that the third task is something simple, like maybe you become the Headmaster or something.”

            Harry chuckled at this and then rolled away, heading the bathroom and getting ready to face the day. The entire school had been told about their bond the day before when the Headmistress had announced during the Halloween Feast that in fact, Harry Potter and Severus Snape were a bonded pair, and their relationship was of no one’s business but their own.

            She had made the announcement because the rumors had been flying and parents were beginning to ask questions. Many of the students watched, shocked as their beloved Headmaster, leader of the Order of the Phoenix and mentor to many had tried to kill Severus Snape and kidnap Harry Potter. The quick thinking of the two, Professor McGonagall and Hermione Granger had saved them from whatever fate Dumbledore had in store for Harry. But he had vanished. And with him any hope of a calm year at Hogwarts vanished with him.

 

            Classes were continuing as normal and though many of the students continued to stare at him, most did their best to leave him be, either fear of the other 6th and 7th year Gryffindors, or Professor Snape. Either way, Harry did his best to keep up with his studies, but there was one amazing benefit to the announcement that the Headmistress had made, Harry now lived in the dungeon, sharing quarters with his mate, instead of having to sneak around, or worse, sleep apart. Harry’s mind began to wander during breakfast, and a gentle shove from Ron brought him back to himself.

            “Sleep well, did you Harry?” The sarcasm and glint in his eye made it quite clear what Ron was hinting at. Harry blushed and then decided he could hit back a little.

            “Yeah, the benches seem a little hard this morning,” and he wiggled a little, causing Ron to blush and look away and Hermione to roll her eyes. The normalcy of the chatter that surrounded him allowed Harry to sink into the day, to forget the worries of tasks and pervy Headmasters that made claims about owning him. He could just be a normal student.

            As breakfast was wrapping up Harry started to feel a little nauseous, Hermione had be finishing up a glass of tomato juice the scent wafted his way. He sprang up from the table and ran towards the closest loo. He made it just in time to throw open a stall and vomit into the toilet. He shut down the bond, pulling the mental door shut so as not to upset his mate too much, or make him lose his breakfast as well.

            Ron came in behind him and called back, “All clear,” and soon Ron and Hermione were helping him up, giving his a glass of water and helping him out to the sink.

            “Harry, are you all right?” Hermione looked him over, her concern showing clearly. Do you need to go to the hospital wing or something?

            “No, no…” He took another drink of water and then spat in the sink, trying to rid his mouth of the bitter taste. “Not sure what triggered it, but it’s past now. Maybe someone slipped me a puking pastille.”

            “Blimey Harry, you had us worried there.” Ron patted Harry on the back and then hand him a mint. “Just a normal mint, wizard’s honor.”

            Harry nodded, took the mint, popped it in his mouth and then opened the link a little to make sure that Severus wasn’t aware of his quick departure. He felt the normal and constant thrum of his presence, so his mate had not witnessed nor sensed his quick departure. The Golden Trio exited the bathroom to find Draco standing outside, “OK there Potter?”

            Harry was trying to be amicable to Draco, but it had not been easy. “Yes, thanks Malfoy.” Harry turned to his friends, “Potions first this morning, right?”

            Hermione nodded and the three walked towards the stairs.

 

            Harry was hiding something. Severus was sure of it. He was worried that maybe the Headmaster had done something to him while he had him captive, but they had reviewed his memories and it had not appeared to either of them that there had been any tampering. However, there were gaps, but it seemed to be times when he was asleep. Whatever it was, Severus was determined to find out.

            Severus had been told by Slughorn and McGonagall that Harry had left both their classes suddenly for the loo, and he had fallen asleep during Herbology with Professor Sprout, he tried to keep his worry to a minimum, but the fact that he felt that Harry was hiding something, could sense it through their bond was killing him.

            The first snow had fallen, and their dungeon rooms seemed just a bit chillier than normal. Snape cast a few warming charms and found that he wanted to wrap Harry up and take him to Ardmore Cottage and keep him there until he shared his concern. But Severus was not going to bully his mate into sharing, but maybe he could get it out of him another way.

            He watched Harry get ready for bed, brushing his teeth and changing into a nightshirt. He had changed already and stood on Harry’s side of the bed, ready to help him into bed, his plans racing as he thought of what he might do. Harry walked to him and reached up, his minty breath brushing over his lips. “Night Sev,” he whispered. Severus would normally help him up onto the bed and though Harry was no quite tall enough to get into bed on his own, it had become part of their routine, and the gentle touches and kisses were enjoyed by both. Tonight however, Severus has a slightly different plan.

            He lifted Harry onto the bed, watched as his mate covered a yawn, and then leaned up to brush his lips over the young Omega’s brown. The tingle that always came when he did that sent a pulse of pleasure straight to his hardening erection and he pressed it to Harry’s calf. He then pushed Harry’s nightshirt up and found his mate was wearing shorts. He felt Harry try to pull away from the caress, but Severus was not going to be denied.

            He intentionally opened the bond up wide, _~I am going to lick every inch of you. I am going to make you beg and whimper and shudder until you scream my name. And then my little Omega, and only then, will I let you cum.~_ Severus flooded the bond with waves of desire, sending images of what he planned to do as he vanished Harry’s shorts.

            Severus dropped to his knees and brought his face even with Harry’s groin, inhaling the delightful scent of his mate. He nipped and licked the skin at the juncture of Harry’s thigh, delighting in the sounds Harry was making, and the way his mate pushed himself towards the source of his pleasure.

            Harry was panting quickly, he wanted more, he wanted to cum. “Please Sev,” and then his mate had him in his mouth. The warm suction that surrounded him was his undoing and Harry thrust deeper into that source of pleasure, keening as he came. Severus kept the teasing up, kept lapping at the length of his mate until Harry started to pull away, only to find that fingers were now pressing into his arse.

            Harry pushed towards this new source of pleasure, as he tried to pull his overly sensitive cock from his lover’s mouth. He felt the tingle of magic, and knew that Severus had just cast a cleaning and lubrication charm, and then he felt the heat and pressure of a very talented tongue on the tight ring of muscles.

            Harry sighed; his whole body shuddered as he started to get hard again. Severus pressed his tongue into the opening, enjoying the sounds and smells that only his mate could make. _~You are delicious mate!~_ The thought came through as a growl and Harry could only mewl in pleasure, all cohesive thoughts were gone. His tongue pressed in further, then pulled out so that the Alpha could press two fingers inside. Scissoring and stretching, he found the bundle of fibers and gently nudged Harry’s prostate.

            “Too much,” whimpered Harry.

            Severus pulled his fingers and tongue away from the stretched opening, “No such thing my love,” and then lifted Harry’s hips up and around as he stood, his own weeping erection pulsing with desire to enter his mate. Severus climbed on the bed in between Harry’s open legs and pressed his erection to Harry’s well stretched opening, then stopped his movement.

            Harry’s green eyes opened and found the almost black eyes of his Alpha, _~What? Sev please, I need…~_

            Severus gave just that smallest press forward and then drew back again, “What do you need love?”

            “I need you…please…I need…” Harry tried to push his body back on his lover’s erection, only to have his mate pull away at the same time. Harry groaned in frustration.

            Severus could feel the frustration and desire through the bond, and bit his own lip to keep from pressing into his mate. “Harry, are you sure you are well enough for this?” Severus watched the confusion that flitted over his young lover’s face and then understanding.

            “I’m fine,” he panted, again trying to press himself onto the source of his pleasure. “I’ll tell you everything,” Severus grinned in triumph, “after Sev, please just fuck me?” And with a sigh Harry felt his Alpha press into him, not waiting, just one slow and steady source of pressure and pleasure.

            Harry lost it at this point, and his internal muscles were pulsing around Severus’ erection. Severus loved the sensations that surrounded him. He couldn’t help himself as he bottomed out, he groaned and then pulled out just as slowly. Harry wrapped his legs around his mate, trying to keep him deep inside, but Severus was going to control this, and he grabbed his mate’s hips and thrust in quickly, then pulled out again, slowly.

            _~Cum for me Harry!~_ And the Omega did, his body shuddering, he pushed back on his lover crying out his name both out loud and through the bond. Severus gave a few more thrusts and then groaned as he too followed Harry, his body emptying inside his young mate. Holding still for a moment, enjoying the sensation of heat and warmth around his wilting erection, Severus finally pulled out, and rolled to the side, wrapping Harry in his arms.

            Harry had not passed out, which was good. Severus cast a silent cleaning charm, and then pulled the covers over their bodies. His fingers brushed over the blue tattoo on Harry’s chest, causing his mate to hiss as his body was over stimulated, he then brought his mouth down, close to Harry’s ear. “Harry, explain why you have been leaving classes suddenly, sleeping during class and hiding something from me?”

            The fuzzy thoughts came through the bond. _~I don’t mean to Severus, almost every morning I feel a little sick. I haven’t been sleeping well, so I figure that explains the tiredness. I just thought maybe it was…~_ Severus felt the worry slipping through the bond. He sent love and reassurance down the link and waited for his mate to continue. He could tell that Harry was just barely awake. _~I don’t know what is wrong, but since the end of this summer I just haven’t felt right.~_

            “Harry, why didn’t you say anything?” Severus whispered in his young mate’s ear. “Something could be wrong, you could have been cursed, or who knows. But you have to share things like this with me. We are mates in every sense of the word, and whatever is going on we will face it together.”

            Severus delighted in the sense of peace that Harry sent over the bond, as he slipped into sleep. Severus however stayed awake, pondering the things he had heard. He knew a few curses that could linger, but there was an obvious answer to this current predicament. He summoned his wand and then rolled Harry over, placing his wand tip above Harry’s abdomen. A quick circle motion and a whispered “Gravida revelabit,” and a shimmering blue flash appeared above his mate’s navel.

            “Bloody hell,” he hissed and realized that their lives were about to change again.

 

 

 

Translation (via the internet so you know how that goes):

Gravida – pregnant

Revelabit - reveal


	2. Harry has the "Blues"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns the truth and the Ministry of Magic gets involved.

Hogwarts Hospital Wing

November 7th, 1996

 

            Severus was tired of cajoling and haranguing Harry, trying to get him to see the mediwitch that he had finally just cast a sleeping spell on his young mate and then brought him there. Harry hadn’t believed him when he had said that Harry was carrying their child. He explained away the illness and constant fatigue with the idea that a few months before he had died, been brought back to life without a Horcrux in his head, had defeated Voldermort and then had been kidnapped by the former Headmaster.

            And though the excuses made sense, Severus had shown him his memory of the pregnancy charm he cast while Harry slept. But no matter what Severus said, Harry denied it. Harry was sure his heat was about to start and that it was ridiculous. _~I may be an Omega, but I don’t have the right parts to be pregnant.~_ Severus could sense the fear, and knew that Harry was denying this out of fear. However, the next day was supposed to be Quiddich try-outs and Severus did not want Harry in the skies with their unborn son, as the blue light had shown.

            Harry had refused to go, and told his mate, “You are my mate, my Alpha, but not my master. I will bloody well play Quiddich if I want to.” So Severus had to use his Slytherin traits to come up with this plan, and when they had gone to bed, he had cast a spell on Harry to keep him asleep, not sure how potions might hurt the fetus.

 

            Poppy was leaning over Harry, running her wand around his mid-section and then interpreting the results, “Well you were right Severus.” She tutted and then backed away from the sleeping teen, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

            Severus fell back in the chair that was behind him, not sure if he was pleased or horrified. He played with his left hand’s ring finger, wishing that their bonding rings had been found, but the former headmaster had hid them well. He missed the comfort of that ring, and missed it’s mate on Harry’s hand. Poppy put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up into her smiling face, “Congratulations.”

            Severus groaned and slumped back in the chair, pulling out of the mediwitch’s grip. “Merlin’s beard, why can’t things go smoothly for once? Why do these things keep happening to us?”

            “Severus, I know that you know how to brew the potion to keep this from happening. Have you been using it during every heat?” The older woman summoned a chair from across the room and then sat close by her friend so they could converse without disturbing the sleeping Omega.

            “We did for almost all of them, but we were caught unaware when he went into heat early twice. After the Horcurx and then after defeating Voldermort. Bloody hell, this is outrageous, he is 6th year student. He is just 16.”

            “Now Severus, you didn’t do this on purpose. You love him and will continue to do so no matter what. Do you think he will want to keep it?” Poppy gazed over her shoulder, trying to imagine the thought of a teenage boy, raised by muggles, finding out that he is carrying a baby.

            Severus coughed, then rolled his eyes thinking about Harry’s reaction once he finally admitted to himself that he was truly pregnant. “He will.”

            “Severus, is that what you want or what he will want?”

            “Poppy, I assure you that if some bizarre reason Harry wants to abort our child I will support him, but think about it? He was raised by muggles, his parents were killed, he just wants a family. And now he has one.”

            “You never pick the easy way Severus.” She patted his leg and then left them both.

            Severus scooted his chair forward, found Harry’s hand and took it in his own. “I love you Harry.” Then he put his hand on Harry’s stomach and whispered, “and I love you little one.”

 

            Harry awoke to a strange feeling, he wasn’t in the dungeon anymore, but could sense his mate near by. Panic surged through is body and sat up quickly, knocking Severus’ head off his lap where his mate had slept part of the night. “What’s going on? How did I get to the hospital wing?”

            Severus sat up, and then poured Harry a glass of water from the pitcher near by. He handed it to his mate that was glaring at him, waiting impatiently for an answer. He poured himself a glass as well and then took a few sips. Harry glared at his mate, his frustration and growing anger were pulsing through the bond. “Well? Are you going to explain?”

            “Harry, I know you did not believe me the other day when I cast that pregnancy charm.”

            “Sev, I know I am an Omega, but I am not going to have a kid. It’s just not possible.” Harry sat back against the headboard on the hospital bed. The view from what had become his spot in this room was pretty good, but he still hated being here.

            “Look Harry, Poppy ran the tests last night. She confirmed that you are in fact pregnant.” Harry started to interrupt him, to deny yet again the truth that Severus knew. “I know you do not believe it is possible. But think back to the research that Ms. Granger did for you. Remember she said that an Omega could get pregnant during a their heat.”

            “I remember that Sev, but we have been careful, haven’t we?” Severus frowned and looked down at Harry, reaching for his hand and gently took it, stroking the back of his hand, caressing the finger that once wore a bonding ring left by Lily.

            “We have almost every time you have been in heat, but we were caught unaware during you last two heats.”

            “You mean I didn’t take the contraceptive potions the last TWO times I was in heat? Bloody hell Sev, why didn’t you say anything?” Harry groaned and tried to pull his hand away, but Severus tightened his grip.

            “I did not think anything of it at the time. Harry, we were both to flustered I suppose to think at all. Think about all that was going on?” Severus reached with his other hand and brushed against Harry’s abdomen. “It is a miracle you know?”

            “I am a boy Severus, in case you forgot. How do I do this?” Harry snatched his hand away and closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears of frustration from coming out.

            Severus sent waves of love down the bond, _~Love, you will be fine. Though it has been a long time since there were any pregnant Omegas, you are not the first. And now perhaps, because of this miracle, you might not be the last.~_

            Harry kept his eyes closed, pondering the life he thought he would have some day, and now it was ruined. He tried to keep his thoughts contained, tried but failed. Severus was too good a reading him through the bond. “Harry, your life is not over. You can still do whatever you want.”

            “Except Quiddich right?” Harry opened his brilliant green eyes and found Severus’. “I mean that is the reason you did this last night right? You don’t want me to play Quiddich today?” Harry watched the color in his mate’s eyes change, the small twitch at the corner of his mouth. “This was all very Slytherin of you Severus.”

            “I could not risk it Harry. I could not risk either you or our son.” Harry sat up a bit, his hand finding his stomach and giving it a gentle push. Severus watched and the myriad of emotions danced across his mate’s face. He waited, letting Harry process, letting him get things under control. Harry had begun to slow down since Dumbledore had vanished. He had begun to think first and act second, which was unlike most Gryffindors.

            “I really am carrying our son?” His voice was very quiet, hesitant and then when Severus nodded, joy flooded down the bond and a huge grin crossed his face. Severus sat back, a sense of peace shot through the bond. _~Sev, we are going to have a son.~_

 

            By the end of November it was clear to Severus, Poppy, and Harry’s friends that things were going to change. Harry had told Ron and Hermione because he needed to come up with a reason for not playing Quiddich anymore. It still bothered him that Severus had manipulated him into quitting his favorite pastime. But when it became apparent that other changes were going to have to be made, like the types of plants he was exposed to, the foods he could or couldn’t eat and the potions he worked with, there was a staff meeting, followed by a meeting with the entire Gryffindor house.

            Everyone knew that Harry Potter, the boy that lived, was pregnant, which meant they had to be told about Omegas. And this brought the Ministry to the gates of Hogwarts with a “request” for Harry and Severus to please submit to testing at the Ministry of Magic during the Winter break.

            “Can we just refuse to go Headmistress?” Harry asked the small group that was meeting in the Headmistress’ office. They had gathered together Ron’s parents, Hermione, Ron, and Poppy.

            Mr. Weasly chimed in, “Unfortunately this request has some teeth behind it. If you do not show up and submit to these tests, I am afraid that they might take you by force.” The color drained from Harry’s face and he gripped Severus’ hand a little tighter, moving closer to his mate on the love seat they were sharing.

            The fire crackled in the fireplace and many of those attending were sipping tea, but the topic made this whole meeting a horrible reunion. Hermione sat forward and looked at Harry, “Look Harry, it is a few tests, the confirm you are an Omega and a pregnant one at that. You just saved the wizarding world, what can they do?”

            _~What can they do?~_ Harry thought to his mate. Aloud he said, “Do I ever have to be alone with anyone while at the ministry? I mean… does Severus stay with me? I just don’t trust them.”

            Molly piped up, “Dear, it will be alright, and we can make sure that either Poppy, myself or Severus are with you at all times.”

            Harry sighed and then said, “Oh, and I don’t want Severus to be alone either.” They all nodded and continued to plan how this trip would go. In the end it was decided they would go on the same day, Severus with Poppy as his chaperon and Harry with the elder Weaslys.

 

Ministry of Magic

December 21st, 1996

 

            Severus and Harry did not tell anyone about the bond communication. Though a few of their closest allies knew they could communicate, they did not openly advertise this gift. So they determined that leaving the link wide open throughout the morning would be the best way to keep things under control.

            Severus was led into a small office with a table in the middle of the room. A woman in a dark blue robe entered behind Severus and Poppy and asked if she might take some samples. Severus rolled his eyes and then lifted his sleeve. The woman tapped his arm and a small vial she held was filled with the dark red blood. Severus hated to let the sample out of his site, but he wanted to get this appointment over with as soon as possible. The witch with the sample exited the room, asking them to be seated.

            Poppy and Severus were both shocked to see Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself walk into the room. His green pinstriped suit was atrocious and with his bright red tie he looked like a poorly wrapped Christmas gift. _~The Minister of Magic is here and looks like a walking Christmas cracker!~_ The man was an idiot. He had denied the existence of Voldermort after everything Harry and even Dumbledore had said.

            “Good morning, good morning professors.” The watched as he pulled a chair out and settled his rather ample body down for what now seemed like it might be a long chat. _~Don’t hurt him Severus.~_ The thought surprised and amused Severus, and he quieted the link a little so he could focus on the official before him.

            “Good morning Minister,” said a smiling mediwitch. Severus just nodded at the older man, trying to hold is disdain for the idiot in check.

            “I hear congratulations are in order Severus. May I call you Severus,” he paused to look up and then looked away without waiting for a response. “It is my understanding that you are truly an Alpha and some how have bonded with the savior of the wizarding world, and he to is actually an omega…” his voice trailed off as he finally noticed the glare that was aimed in his direction.

            “As you say Minister. I am an Alpha and Harry is my bonded Omega. He is pregnant with my son. This charade of testing and such nonsense is a waste of our time. We both have far more important things to be working on at this point in time.”

            Severus sneered at the Minister of Magic as the color drained from his face. He bowed his head in Severus’ direction, a sign of apology or respect, Severus did not know or care and then mumbled, “I am sorry, so sorry of the inconvenience. But I assure you it is imperative. Harry is the first Omega in hundreds of years. And we must understand how he came to be. He could be the answer to our depleting magical lines. We must monitor his progress carefully. We must understand how this came to be. He is a miracle to the magical world.”

            Severus went cold, though he kept all reaction from his features, inside he was seething. “I see Minister. Be that as it may, Harry will be staying with me.”

            “Oh no Severus, we would never split the bond between you two. Harry is yours, as much as you are his. You are Alpha and Omega, beginning and end. It is our deepest hope that your magic will help us all some day.”

            Severus did not know what to make of that statement, but just filed it away. He was very tempted to try legilimency, but was not sure if there were magics in place to notice its use. He did not think so, but using it without permission might bring down the MLE on his head, and he had more important things to worry about at this time. ~ _Harry, love, I am a little worried about how this idiot is referring to you. Be on alert._ ~

 

            Several rooms away, Harry sat on a table with a strange gown covering his body. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had accompanied Harry into the room on the 9th floor of the Ministry of Magic. As they had entered the elder Weasley continued to mutter her frustration about leaving Harry alone and why this couldn’t be done on a Hogwarts. Harry tuned her out as he had changed.

            He had “listened in” on Severus’ conversation and had gone “on alert” upon his warning, but other than being truly embarrassed about his current outfit, and little nauseous, he really just wanted the whole thing over and done with. The first witch to enter checked that Harry had changed; warning them it would be few minutes. The second witch came in and took a sample of blood, causing Harry to feel even more nauseous. The third witch came in and used her wand to take some basic readings.

            It was all so normal, all things that he had experienced at Hogwarts many times. “Almost done Mr. Potter, we will have you all out of here in a jif.” She exited quickly and closed the door.

            Hermione moved closer to Harry, trying to make eye contact, “Are you OK Harry? You look a little pale.”

            Harry swallowed a couple times and then just leaned back against the strange table he was sitting on. “Yeah, I will be OK as soon as we can get out of here. These people give me the creeps.” Harry closed his eyes for a moment when he heard the door open again. A very pale and thin older man walked in wearing dark blue robes. He was not a healer and there was no insignia, but he walked up to Harry and held out his hand.

            Unsure of what he was being asked to do, Harry put his hand out as if he were being asked to shake hands. He saw Hermione step forward, and heard Mrs. Weasely ask what was going on, when he felt the pull from around his navel and knew instantly that something was wrong. ~ _SEVERUS!~_

 

            Severus leapt off the chair he had been sitting in, pushed the Minister of Magic out of the way and yelled “Bombarda” at the door, wandlessly moving obstacles blocking Harry from himself. He found the examination room that Harry had been in, looked at pale Hermione and stuttering Molly, “Where is he Granger?”

            “Gone,” her pale features showed her shock at what had happened. “He was here, and then the Unspeakble came in, took his hand and they just vanished.”

            The Minister of Magic came through the destroyed door, “What happened? Where is Mr. Potter?”

            Severus turned on the man, pushing him against the wall, “This is your fault. We were fine at Hogwarts, we were safe. You made us come here and now he is gone. You will find and return my mate to me, or I will bring this building down with you inside.” The lights in the room flickered as Severus shoved the Minister away before he hurt the man. He had brushed his mind, wards or not, to make sure he was not hiding anything. Fudge was as astonished by Harry’s disappearance as Severus was.

            Severus pulled away from all those in the room. Aurors had shown up, pushing through the destroyed doors, wands drawn. Severus just pushed past them, they tried to stop him, but it was like there was a barrier around him and nothing could touch him. Severus moved towards the elevators blindly, he had to get out, he had to get to point where he could apparate. He heard the voices behind him. Heard Hermione trying to explain, heard Mrs. Weasley defending his actions and the imbecile of Magic attempting to sound like he knew what was going on. None of it mattered. The bond was shut down. It felt like a knife had cut off part of his arm. He could not sense Harry anymore. He could not feel his mate. He was just gone.

 


End file.
